dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn vs Juri Han
Harley Quinn vs Juri Han is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty second DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 12! DC vs Street Fighter! Anyone dig crazy chicks? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Will you quit your squirmin'? Mistah J ain't gonna be pleased if he sees you tried to escape." Harley instructed. She stood behind the captured Robin, who squirmed and struggled in his seat. Harley slowly walked back around the front of him, and put her baseball bat right under his chin. "And how'dja think Bats will be if I had to knock your chin across the rivah?" she smugly asked, gently stroking the bat up Robin's face. The sidekick squirmed some more, moving his head away from the bat. "UGH!" Harley groaned, raising the bat. That was when she suddenly noticed someone sneaking in the shadows of the room. She lowered the weapon, but kicked Robin's chair over. "Puddin'?" Nothing. "Red?" Still nothing. Harley grinned. "Okay, very funny Batman. Come on out!" Even still, nobody replied and Harley was becoming a little uncertain. She crept around the room, until someone dropped from above, next to Robin. Harley turned to see Juri Han, who laid eyes on The Joker's associate. "I'll make quick work of you, Quinn." Juri promised, preparing for assault. Here we go! "Why don'tcha bite me, freak!" Harley snapped, swinging with the bat. Juri blocked with a kick and then went on the attack with several more strikes and kicks. She punched Harley back against the wall, but there was little accomplished. Quinn instead used a more aggressive tactic involving dual wielded pistols. She opened fire on Juri, backing her away and towards Robin, who was still struggling with his restraints. Juri swung wildly, aiming for a lariat style blow, but Harley rolled quickly and drove her foot up into Juri's face. With Juri momentarily suppressed, Harley turned back to Robin. "You just wait yer turn, sweetheart." she said, sweetly. She then kicked him in the ribs for good measure, before turning back towards Juri. And right into the path of a Pinwheel Kick. Harley flew across the room, but helped herself back to her feet with ease. "Feisty one you are." Quinn said, mocking. Juri sneered at the clown. "Tell me. Where do you want breaking first?" she then gathered dark energy around her foot and lunge for Quinn. Harley smiled, blocking with her bat and then dropping a stick of lit dynamite at the foot of her foe. Both psychos were caught in the blast, but Harley was the firs to her feet. Juri struggled to her vertical base, and glared at Harley. "Ya see princess. Ya can't break me up here..." Harley giggled, putting her index fingers on her head. "And I'm not scared of gettin' broken bones and cuts!" she yelled, grabbing her mallet and charging Juri. "At least you're okay with what I do to you here then." Juri sneered, firing a strong Wind Breaking Blade at her. Harley was caught in the chest, and knocked into a pillar. As she staggered forwards, Juri drove her knee up and into Harley's chest. She then blasted her with an elbow to the throat and a forearm to the nose. Harley's defence was crumbling and Juri was never looking like letting up! She pulled Harley out and then delivered consecutive Pinwheel Kicks to her, bouncing her head off the wall. Just as Juri summoned more dark energy around her foot, Harley swung around and cracked her bat over Juri's shoulder. Blood poured down Harley's face as she delivered a brutal beat down on Juri, nearly breaking the bat over the back. Harley threw the bat away, but tossed dynamite over at Juri, turning away from the blast. But when she turned around, Juri was fine and back to her feet. Robin however was not so lucky. "Ye just HAD to ruin the fun, didn'tcha?" Harley protested, mallet ready. Juri scoffed. "He was going to escape, you do realise. What fool leaves you to babysit anyway?" Harley giggled insanely, charging Juri and striking with the mallet. Juri tried to kick the weapon away, but Harley was too strong and powered through. Juri was launched towards the wall, but bounced off it to springboard her next Pinwheel Kick. Harley just smiled as she bashed her mallet into her back, decking Juri. As the street fighter made it to her feet, Harley raised the mallet high. As she brought it down, Juri piled forward, kicking into the abdomen. Harley skidded across the floor, and managed a kick on the charging Juri. She then got several more strikes in, and then dug her hands into the face, clawing at Juri's eyes. The Korean cried out, as blood began to pour from the eye. She managed to create some separation, and then hip toss Harley over and on to the floor. Quinn scrambled for the mallet, but Juri picked it up. "Uhh, nice?" Harley asked, pleading with Juri. Juri just smiled. She smashed Harley's face with the mallet, breaking her nose and crashing her into the wall. With Harley now unsure of where she was, Juri began her closing attack. "You're finished! Wind Breaking Chain Blades!" The attack raced across the room, slicing into Harley's flesh. The clown screamed as her body slit apart, hitting the ground next to Robin. Juri smirked, before leaping up and out of the nearby window. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Juri Han!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights